Blame It on the Skinny Jeans
by cosmic-mischief
Summary: Speedsters and tightly clinging jeans just do not mix and Wally finds that out the hard way. An embarrassed speedster, a flustered Martian, a frazzled archer, a confused superclone, an awkward Atlantean and a cackling little bird, just another day at Mount Justice.


_A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile since I posted anything. This oneshot is more on the humorous and fluffy side. Fair warning, it also contains slight slash so if that's not your thing, then I presume you know what to do. Feel free to leave a comment, hope you enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

* * *

><p><em>Mount Justice<em>_ 2:40 p.m._

**Sleep**

That was the only thing Wally could think of as he dragged his feet off from the zeta beam. The soft cotton covers and feather down pillows back on his bed at Uncle Barry's, presented such a tantalizing image that he had to shake his head to ward it away. He was just so exhausted. Spending the entire week chasing baddies and rushing school work tended to do that, even to young heroes; especially if said heroes had an endless pit for a stomach.

Speaking of stomachs, more precisely the emptiness of his, maybe some food would help. A couple of burgers, a few liters of soda maybe a cake would do the trick. An entire cake perhaps… _mhmmm_ cake. Yup, that definitely helped. As quickly as he could manage, Kid Flash zipped to the kitchen. The room was a state of the art model with an open yet sleek look. It had stainless steel accents to finished wood panels which served as cupboards and drawers. It was equipped with black marble countertops, a grill, an oven and a high pressured sink. And most importantly, it had a huge fridge that towered over Wally with promises of food. He could almost taste the calories and the delectable sugar about to enter his system. With a flourished reserved for the brandishing of swords, Wally opened the fridge doors wide only to find…

…that it was empty.

Groaning, the redhead cursed under his breath and gradually began sinking down to the floor. He forgot all about last night's fiasco with him basically inhaling everything to regenerate his energies. That unlucky feast of chili con carne and some expired _thing_ in a jar had him softly banging his head on the fridge door. This was just not his day.

And to top it all off, the smothering monster that was his jeans was not helping. Not. At. All.

In the midst of stopping the Flash Rogues and rushing that twenty page book report for Mr. Adams—who really didn't like him—dirty laundry had been stacked in the '_later'_pile. But now it was Friday, which meant training sessions with Black Canary, which left him with jeans he had outgrown two years ago. They were strangling his legs and as a runner it was just all sorts of uncomfortable. However he figured he'd manage, he was Kid Flash after all. The handsome sidekick to the Flash could certainly prevail against the evils of sleep deprivation, hunger and skinny jeans… with the help of a nap that is.

Resigned to his current predicament, he began to walk towards his room when he suddenly recalled that the lounge was much closer. Shifting directions, Wally began the determined tread to the cozy couch in the center. With an unceremonious grunt he fell into the cushions, moaning as the soft rayon fabric enveloped him in a warm hug. This was heaven. Floating on foam cushions with thoughts of cotton candied sheep jumping over fences, it was lulling him into sleep. It only needed a teensy alteration.

Frustration outweighing any other consequence, he began to toe off his pants. The constricting clothing proved a challenge but with a final huff, they were off.

Freedom! How he loved the feeling!

Lying on his back, he gave a lazy smile to the ceiling above and promptly fell asleep.

ooOoo

_Mount Justice __3:30 p.m._

"_Recognized Robin B01"_

Robin happily made his way from the transporter. He was having a great week. Gotham's thugs were under lock and key, he aced his history and languages test and after that brief chat with the Headmaster, who wanted to discuss the awards ceremony for his victory at a math competition, he could easily say that it was just getting better. In fact, now that he was at Mount Justice, he finally had time to hang out with his friends. Sure, it would probably involve a few cuts and bruises but nothing was going to dampen his spirits. He was totally feeling the aster right now.

The acrobat began to bounce onwards to the training center when he suddenly heard voices down the corridor.

"_Whoa, who'd thought Baywatch was packing some major goods?"_ That voice was definitely Artemis' and Baywatch definitely meant Wally was already here, but that still left the mystery of the supposed goods. Being the curious sort of little bird, Robin carefully crept along the wall heading straight for the lounge area. He found his teammates surrounding the couch and on it was Wally, wearing nothing but a shirt and his briefs.

Wait a minute, briefs?

Dick chuckled to himself. Clearly his best friend missed laundry day.

"Major goods? I do not understand" It was Kaldur who spoke quietly so as not to wake up the sleeping speedster. Artemis rolled her eyes but there was slight dusting of pink along her cheeks. She was shuffling her feet, unsure of herself. Luckily enough, M'gann intervened.

"I believe Artemis was referring to Wally's… umm… assets" she murmured, looking down demurely. At this point, both girls were flushing a tomato red with subtle glances thrown at the prone speedster. It took a while for Kaldur to process her words but once he did, he briefly glanced down at Kid Flash and looked away soon after. Even he seemed to be flustered.

"I-I see. He does have an impressive… musculature"

Robin almost gave away his position as he tried to control his snickering and the confused look on Connor's face didn't help matters. Leave it to KF, the team's resident flirt, to be oblivious when he finally got some attention. Dick shook his head in amusement; he supposed it was better this way. Despite being rather loud-mouthed and girl-crazy, Wally was shy, at least when it came to actual advances towards him.

The deep voice of Connor broke through the awkward silence "I still don't understand. And why is everyone blushing?"

Dick had to bite his fist to keep out from laughing as he watched the trio squirm in place. Artemis was fanning her face with her hand and M'gann tried, and failed, to look anywhere else other than the couch. Aqualad didn't seem any better as he furiously began scratching the back of his neck. Still, as team leader, he felt best equipped to answer.

"It's…he…umm…Wally's…hmm…"

Robin was impressed, he seldom saw the collected Atlantean so tongue tied. And by seldom, he meant never. On the other hand, Artemis seemed to have trouble accepting the fact that she found the redhead so irresistible at the moment. So with a sudden burst of confidence, or more accurately, denial, she sputtered out "He just looks hot alright? And by hot I mean okay—and by okay I mean…you know what I mean!"

The baffled look that Connor sent her way seemed to frazzle her nerves even more and she snappily ordered M'gann to explain it to the clone. Somehow the Martian's face turned even redder as she faced Connor. It was beyond strange having to explain to her crush why another boy had them all blushing and stammering, so she settled with an almost robotic answer of "His physique is attractive."

Connor blinked at her for a few times before settling his eyes on Wally. His brows furrowed in concentration thinking over her words. Miraculously enough, KF remained asleep throughout their entire discussion and Dick wondered if he was that tired or just playing possum. But then again, this was Kid Flash they were talking about, and Wally didn't have it in him to patiently play at deception.

"Why is Kid Dork even here? He has a room right over there, you'd think he'd take his pants-less sleeping habits somewhere else…" the slightly shrill voice of Artemis rang out and the two other heroes gave her a thoughtful look.

Kaldur recalled hearing news about a sudden surge of criminal activity in Central City. He supposed that correlated directly to the issue at hand. He opened his mouth to answer, but was beaten to the punch by M'gann.

"I don't know, but he does look rather cute" All heroes in the vicinity had their eyebrows raised at that statement, and she quickly amended "I mean, it's just that Wally doesn't really stay still for long, so I never really got a good look at him. But having him here right now, just smiling innocently without any worries, it all just makes him look … sweet"

M'gann slowly made her way to the speedster and carefully brushed a few stray locks of hair from his face. There was a strange feeling building up in Robin as he observed this but before he could over think it, KF grumbled and snuggled to his side. An almost imperceptible gasp filled the room and he heard Artemis whisper "Phew! Hermes has nothing on this kid; I'd happily take a bite out of _that_"

Filled with spontaneous protectiveness over his best friend, Dick began to make his way to them but stopped as

Superboy declared

"I see. It's because he has a prominent…bulge"

The shocked faces that answered Connor were enough to unhinge Robin's control and he laughed at their expense. The sudden guffawing sound had them jumping to their feet. He couldn't stop laughing, his sides were starting to ache and his eyes had tears, but he couldn't stop laughing. He vaguely heard Artemis asking how long he had been there, but he was too far gone to care. Realizing that she had been drooling over Kid Flash in front of his best friend, she left hurriedly. Her face was the same shade as Wally's hair. Miss Martian soon followed, flying off as fast as she could with her hands covering her face. Aqualad gave him a brief awkward nod in greeting and soon dragged Connor away from the scene.

It took a few minutes to compose himself and by that time, Dick had walked over to his best friend. Smiling at the ridiculousness of it all, he then looked over at his friend and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

He thought that the others had been overreacting, he had been wrong.

Laid out on the couch was a sleeping Wally, in nothing but a white shirt and black briefs with yellow lining. He was turned on his side, an arm poking out one side and the other loftily laid across his bare stomach. His legs where bent, one over the other, exposing long limbs that extensive running had molded into perfection. His shirt had risen up from his constant stirring and they showed a flat stomach with soft ridges of developing muscle. His red hair was tousled against the green backdrop of the couch and his exposed skin revealed a spattering of freckles here and there. He was, by all accounts, sexy as hell.

This, coupled with the expression on KF's face had Robin's heart racing. M'gann was right; there was something special about their sleeping speedster. Wally's face was set in a soft smile. His closed eyes showed movement indicative of REM sleep. Long lashes peeked out, laid across freckled cheekbones. Wally always had that boyish look about him but it was only now that Dick found himself utterly mesmerized by it. He could imagine the bright green eyes and the unrestrained smile on his bestfriend's face. He was sorely tempted to wake the speedster just to see it, but he settled for softly brushing away unruly locks of red hair.

Wally leaned into his hand and he felt a surge of warmth in his chest. He was about to throw caution to the wind, and just wake the damn redhead but then he caught sight of something a little lower…

'_Prominent bulge indeed'_

Robin's face was on fire as he forcefully tore his gaze away from his friend's _assets_. He felt like such an appalling person for perving out on his friend, his _best friend,_ but he just couldn't help it. He was a hormonal teenager after all—not that that was a valid excuse but Wally was…he was… oh damn it! He needed a cold shower.

Before leaving though, Robin risked one final glance. Hey, might as well right? And noticed KF's curvy hindquarters. They were shaped into perky globs of flawless flesh that had him biting his lip; he could totally sympathize with Artemis now. There was something else there as well. Looking around, Robin made sure that he was the only person left in the room before he carefully began examining Wally's backside. This was totally innocent! As the apprentice of the greatest detective he had to know. This was purely for science. Yep, definitely.

It was with vague amusement that Dick realized KF was wearing Batman briefs. The bat logo was right there but there was something different about it. Squinting in concentration and ignoring his growing blush, he slowly began to read out the print.

'_BUTTMAN'_

He laughed.

He laughed so hard he found himself losing his balance, falling right on top of his best friend. His shades fell on the floor, forgotten for an instant. Even the '_oof_!' of surprise that came from Wally couldn't stop his cackling. He was holding his sides, shaking in mirth before finally settling down. Belatedly, he realized he was lying on top of the human furnace that was the speedster. He looked up to find green eyes looking at him in confusion.

Very bright, very green, very Wally-ish eyes.

"Uhh… hey Rob" the speedster rasped out. He was still drowsy but the sight of blue eyes was sending tingles along his spine. He couldn't exactly go back to sleep with the tingles.

Robin offered his friend a small smile "Hey KF, did you have a nice nap?" He asked, not bothering to move from his position. What? He was comfy.

The redhead briefly raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off and offered his own megawatt smile "Yeah, I feel much better now" He began to sit up and Dick shifted, ending up on his friend's lap. It seemed the speedster was still a bit out of it, considering that he just gave his best friend a lazy smile and carelessly laid his arms around the younger hero. Robin's heart was racing. A part of him wanted to stay right here for as long as he could but the other part, the one that wasn't sure about whatever this was and was a bit terrified of what it meant, ended up winning.

"So… nice briefs"

Kid Flash gave a slow nod to this before his brain eventually caught up. His eyes widened comically as he quickly looked down at himself. There was a blur of movement as Wally scrambled for his discarded clothes and within seconds he was back in the boa constrictor, a.k.a. skinny jeans. Dick casually informed him of their other teammates being privy to the "Buttman" and watched the interesting display of red spreading along KF's cheeks. Wally ended up circling around the room in a panic; rambling coming out in hyper speed. Dick just smiled at his antics though and accepted that the steady thumping of his heart would just not go away. Whatever it meant, he'd deal with that later but for now, they had some training to do. That and he had to wipe out the security feeds. He didn't need Wally seeing it and getting his ego stroked nor did he want any of the others to watch or _rewatch_ it.

Besides… he had to save his own copy.


End file.
